This disclosure relates generally to an automated scanning and butchering system and method of use. None of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved Automated Scanning and Butchering System and Method of Use would be advantageous.